


tonight don't leave me alone

by cxyst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxyst/pseuds/cxyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically louis jerks harry off until he comes four times</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight don't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and short and it escalated entirely too quickly and it is total porn-without-plot, but it’s inspired by my actual favourite thing ever, 
> 
> {http://t.hardsextube.com/video/1250121/Gay-Twink-Teen-Has-Multiple-Orgasms}
> 
> with the title from my favourite song ever, kiss me slowly by parachute
> 
> so basically this is my favourite thing ever and nothing much else

‘Come lie down,’ Louis grins at Harry over his shoulder.

Harry knows that smile, knows Louis is up to something, but he drops his towel on the floor and obeys anyway, because this is how they work. And yeah, okay, they haven’t really had time to have anything more than a quick fuck lately, and Harry is wound pretty tight. He isn’t complaining at the (naked) invitation.

His hair is still wet from his shower, and it drips onto the pillow as he flops down on his back.

Lou scoots in, cross-legged, and drapes Harry’s knees over his own thighs. Harry feels open and vulnerable like this, with his legs spread wide around Louis’ waist, but his eyes are trusting. 

‘What are you-’ He starts, but Louis shoots him a look.

‘Shh.’

So Harry just puts his hands behind his head and watches as Louis uncaps the lube sitting next to him and pours it onto his hand. Harry is half-hard just from the situation he’s in, so when Louis wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking him he feels himself fattening almost instantly. 

‘Mmf,’ he manages at the contact, biting down hard on his lip. 

Louis smirks up at him and drizzles more lube onto Harry’s tip, spreading it down the length slowly. 

Harry’s thighs tense against Louis’, and he closes his eyes tight for a second as he concentrates on the feeling. 

Louis drags his thumb over the tip, jerks him faster. He twists his wrist and squeezes under the head, the way he knows Harry goes crazy for, and yeah, Harry is pretty sure Louis gives the best handjobs in the world. 

He strokes him for a few minutes before Harry lets out a low moan and curls his fingers into his own hair, pulling hard to try and release some of the tension building in his lower stomach. 

‘Lou, Louis, Lou,’ he pants, and it would be embarrassing how fast he is coming undone if it weren’t for how fucking proud Louis looks right now.

He twists his hand, sliding his slick palm over the tip again and again, making Harry shudder and gasp. 

‘I’m gonna come,’ Harry chokes out, ‘Lou, can I come?’ 

Louis just smiles and bites his lip and ducks his head and strokes Harry faster.

Then Harry’s abs tense and he’s coming, cock twitching in Louis’ fingers, white streaks spurting over his stomach and his chest. 

His breath catches in his throat as he comes down, automatically reaching up to rub his hand through the mess on his stomach. 

Louis smirks again, shaking his head. ‘Filthy, Haz,’ he scolds, but his voice is low and rough with arousal.

He holds Harry’s cock gently, rubbing his thumb along the vein on the underside as Harry shudders with aftershocks. 

‘Mmm,’ Harry whimpers, bringing his non come-covered hand up to push the sweaty curls back from his face. Then Lou wraps his hand around him again and he lets out soft, ‘Uh, uh, uh,’s in time with his light strokes, stomach muscles jumping. 

Harry is still hard - wasn’t even given time to go down - and everything feels like too much right now, when he is still so sensitive from his first orgasm. His hips are rocking slightly, ass rubbing up against where Louis’ legs are crossed under him. He isn’t even sure himself whether he is bucking into Louis’ touch or away from it. 

Louis has formed a loose ring with two fingers now and is jerking Harry quick and fast near the tip of his dick, and every drag of his fingers sets another jolt of warmth shooting through Harry’s abdomen. Lou squeezes his other hand around the base of Harry’s cock and strokes it up in time with his other hand.

Harry’s head falls to the side and his jaw goes slack and he’s coming again, weak spurts over Louis’ fingers. He moans and whimpers, short, stuttery half-breaths as Louis works him through it. 

His cock feels red and sore and slick and his heart is pounding and Louis just keeps stroking him slowly.

‘Uh, uh,’ he pants, thighs trembling. ‘Uh, Lou, stop.’

‘C’mon,’ Louis says, dragging his thumb along the underside of Harry’s cock again. His voice is lower still, and when Harry opens his eyes, wide and desperate, he sees that Louis is hard too - cock red and aching and curved up into his belly.

Harry tries to sit up, reaches out to stroke him, hoping to distract him from his slow, painful assault on Harry’s own cock, but Louis only pushes him down again. 

‘No, Harry,’ he says softly, licking his lips until they’re wet and pink. ‘Stay.’

So Harry lets his head fall back down and swallows hard and grips the bedsheets tight, trying to concentrate on breathing normally.

Louis reaches out and uncaps the lube again, spreads it down Harry’s already slick length, and Harry jolts again in his lap. 

‘Oh, god,’ Harry groans, voice rough and raspy and desperate. 

He is only half-hard now (because despite Louis’ continuous efforts, he is not superhuman), but he can feel himself fattening up again far too soon. 

‘Oh god, Lou.’

‘Mm,’ Louis breathes back, flicking his fringe out of his eyes and biting down hard on his lip again. ‘Yeah, Haz. You’re so hot, babe.’

Harry whimpers again, and it’s embarrassingly high-pitched and breathy but he can’t seem to make himself care because, god, he has never felt anything this intense in his life. It feels like every nerve in his body is thrumming at the place where Louis’ hand is wrapped around him. He watches the red tip of his dick slide in and out of Louis’ hand and feels Louis’ thumb pressing tight under the head and it’s all too much, too much, and before he can think, he’s coming again.

His thighs are taught and his toes curl against the bedsheets behind Louis’ back and his breath is coming fast and shaky and his knuckles turn white with the way he clenches them into fists against the mattress. 

‘Uhhh,’ he groans, the sound coming from low in his throat and stretching out long and rough. Then he’s babbling, mind racing in circles as Louis keeps on at his cock, fingers searing white-hot. ‘Uh, Lou, Louis, oh god, Louis, uh uh uh.’

‘One more time, love,’ Louis breathes. He strokes Harry’s inner thigh comfortingly with his other hand. ‘C’mon Haz, one more time.’

He twists his wrist and squeezes his grip tighter. His fingers slide clumsily against each other as he thumbs over the head of Harry’s cock, and impossibly quickly, Harry is coming for a fourth time. 

It hits him in waves, and he trembles and moans shakily, drops of come sliding weakly out of his tip.

Louis just holds his cock, massages his thumb along the vein on the underside to milk Harry of everything he has.

Finally, he lets it go, and Harry’s eyes flutter open again. Everything is a little hazy around the edges.

There is thin come dripping over Louis’ fingers, and Louis stops - he can’t help himself - to suck one into his mouth and lick it clean.

Harry groans low again, watching him, and his dick twitches over sensitively. 

‘Don’t, oh god, don’t,’ he chokes out. 

His stomach and thighs are sore from being clenched up for so long, and his whole body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. His cock is thick and red and dripping with lube and come, just starting to soften against his stomach. He feels completely and utterly fucked out.

Louis smiles down at Harry, lifts his legs off his lap so he can lean over and kiss him. It’s gentle and lazy, and it’s automatic the way Harry sucks Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth softly. 

Then Louis pulls away and pads to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm damp flannel, and Harry is still in the same position, limbs sprawled out lazily, eyes lidded. Louis reaches out to start cleaning him up, but Harry stops him.

‘Lou, wait,’ he whispers, pushing his sweaty curls clumsily back from his forehead. ‘Come on me first?’

And god, Louis was thinking about just going off and having a quick jerk in the bathroom, but when something like this is on offer-

So, breath hitching, he leans down and kisses just under Harry’s jaw and breathes, ‘Where?’

He thinks he might actually come on the spot when Harry points to his face.

Louis swings a leg over Harry’s chest, slow and hesitant, until Harry slides his hands up Louis’ thighs and gives him that slow, sub-spacey smile.

‘C’mon Lou,’ he breathes, voice raspy. ‘Come on my face.’

Louis wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking, and his hand is wet from the flannel so it slides easily. It only takes a minute. He looks down at Harry’s flushed cheeks and sweaty hair and dazed green eyes, the way he opens his mouth and licks his red lips slick, waiting. Louis twists his wrist and drags his thumb over his tip, stroking faster and faster. 

He comes in thick white streaks across Harry’s cheeks and chin and lips. Harry’s tongue darts out to catch some from his cheek, and Louis isn’t sure he’s ever seen anything as hot as this boy in his whole entire life. 

He tells Harry this as he cleans him up, murmurs, ‘You are so, so hot, oh god, you’re lovely,’ into his collarbone as he wipes the drying come off his abs. He cleans his face, kisses his lips gently, and tells him, ‘I love you.’

‘Love you too.’ Harry smiles crookedly and takes the flannel out of Louis’ hands, throws it in the general direction of the ensuite, and pulls him down next to him. 

Their legs tangle together and their breath mingles and Harry asks, voice slurred and sleepy, ‘Where’d all that come from’then?’

Louis shrugs, tilts his chin to kiss Harry lightly again, just because he can. Also because he can’t really think of a coherent answer right now. 

‘Was it good?’ He asks instead, and laughs when Harry nods jerkily.

‘It was the best thing of my whole life,’ he confirms. ‘Ever.’

Louis grins, and he knows his eyes are crinkling up the way he hates, but he can’t bring himself to care too much. 

‘That’s why then,’ he says softly. ‘I like making you feel good.’

Harry sighs happily, snuggles closer. ‘I love you, Lou.’


End file.
